que hago yo?
by Anyuchiha Winchester Hummel
Summary: naruto ama a alguien pero este esta con otra persona, le dira que lo ama?  que hara el cuando se entere?


En la academia de musica de konoha estaban los mejores musicos del pais, entre ellos un joven rubio, ojos azules y tres marquitas en cada una de las mejillas. Su nombre, namikaze naruto

Este chico era el segundo mejor de su clase, componia, cantaba y tocaba la guitarra, la flauta, la bateria y el piano. (hay algo que no toque)

El mejor de su clase era su rival y mejor amigo, un chico azabache de ojos color onix y piel blanca, de nombre uchiha sasuke.

Estos vivian juntos (no piensen mal) ya que sus hermanos, deidara , ototo de naruto, e itachi, ototo de sasuke, estaban casados desde hace un año.

Aunque al principio los chicos no se soportaban un accidente los convirtió en mejores amigos.

Siempre estaban compitiendo y peleandose pero se querian como hermanos.

Tanto itachi y sasuke como deidara y naruto eran huerfanos, los padres de Sasuke habian muerto en un asalto cuando itachi tenia catorce años y sasuke ocho. Los de naruto habian muerto en un accidente automovilistico cuando deidara tenia trece y naruto siete.

Deidara e itachi se habian conocido en el hospital después de la muerte de sus respectivos padres, el mismo dia. Después de eso se hicieron amigos y pronto novios

Deidara se fue a vivir con itachi cuando este cumplio los dieciséis años, llevando consigo a naruto, con permiso de itachi. Al cumplir los dieciocho años, y viendo que sus respectivos hermanos ya no querian matarse entre si se casaron.

-naruto, levantate ya –lo llamaba itachi -anda

-ya estoy despierto itachi –dijo naruto saliendo ya vestido del baño

-y eso? Te caiste de la cama? –le dijo con tono de burla

-callate, ya voy a bajar

-esta bien –dijo y salio de la habitación del rubio

Naruto bajo las escaleras y se encontro a su "familia", su hermano deidara, que estaba embarazado de seis meses, su cuñado itachi y el hermano de este, sasuke. Aunque al principio este no le habia caido bien, en ese momento era su mejor amigo

-buenos dias –dijo el rubio y se sento en su lugar frente a sasuke

-y eso dobe –le dijo con su sonrisa _made in uchiha_ –te caiste de la cama

-callate teme, ni que fuera la primera vez que me levanto temprano

-tienes razón, por eso te lo pregunto. Te caíste de la cama?

-claro que no teme

-ya dejen de pelear –dijo Deidara –y desayunen que se les hace tarde

Los chicos asintieron y desayunaron. Al terminar se dirigieron a la academia de música, vivian a dos cuadras de ahí

-oye teme y que vamos a hacer para el festival? –dijo Naruto,

-crei que ya habíamos decidido hacer un dueto dobe

-si, me refería a la canción

-hum…no lo se, eres bueno componiendo, haz una

-esta bien…solo dejame pensar de que

-Sasuke-kun! –escucharon un grito atrás y vieron a haruno sakura, su vecina. Una chica pelirosa y de ojos verdes

Esta era la novia de Sasuke

-hola sakura –le dijo Sasuke –como estas?

-bien, no me llamaste anoche

-lo lamento pero tuve que ensayar con el dobe

-ah y es mas importarte el que tu novia

Naruto se giro molesto y dijo de espaldas

-Sasuke, me voy te veo en la academia

-no, ya…-pero no puedo terminar la frase ya que Naruto ya había doblado la esquina, miro a su novia y le dijo –lo siento sakura pero voy a llegar tarde

-no vayas hoy –le dijo la pelichicle

-tengo que ir, recuerda que tengo una beca

-esta bien, pero me lo vas a tener que recompensar.

-esta bien –dijo el azabache y se fue de camino a la escuela

Mientras tanto

-Naruto –oyo que lo llamaban, miro y vio que era Kiba

-hola Kiba

-oye Naruto que tienes pensado hacer para este fin de semana

-nada por?

-bueno es que voy a hacer una fiesta y quería invitarte

-ha gracias Kiba, cuando?

-el sábado en la noche, podrías darle esta a Sasuke, por le que veo no ha llegado

-etto…no, Sasuke se…entretuvo en el camino…pero no tarda en llegar…

-ha esta bien, se entretuvo con una chica verdad? –kiba le guiño el ojo

-etto…si –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa

-jaja…lo sabia, es su novia?

-si

-bien, me voy, tengo clase adiós

-adios

Naruto camino a su salón, entonces de nuevo le hablaron

-hola Naru-chan

Se volvió y vio a su compañero y amigo Gaara

-hola gaa-chan, como estas?

-bien y tu?

-tambien

-oi que Sasuke tiene novia –dijo y lo miro de una forma extraña

-etto…si

-y quien es?

-una vecina nuestra

-si las chicas del instituto saben habrá suicidio comunitario

-jaja…supongo que si, y donde esta Sai

-ahí –dijo y señalo aun azabache que entraba

-hola Naruto-baka –dijo Sai

-hola sai

Poco después de eso Sasuke llego, pero para su mala suerte el maestro ya había llegado y lo castigo, ocupo su lugar a lado de su mejor amigo.

-y como te fue –le dice Naruto con complicidad

-bien

-solo bien?

-si –dijo serio

-amargado

-hum

Las clases pasaron rápido. A las dos, hora en la que salian de la academia, Sasuke tuvo que quedarse para ayudar a un maestro a limpiar unas mesas, por su castigo (au: jaja eres una maid*. Sasu: cállate ¬¬), por lo que Naruto tuvo que irse solo a la casa

Cuando llego a su calle sakura le hablo

-Naruto! –este se giro –hola, oye donde esta Sasuke

-en la escuela ayudando a un maestro…-"haciéndola de maid" pensó riendo

-ha, oye podrías decirle que hoy vaya a mi casa a pagar por que ayer no me llamo, mis padres están de viaje –y le guiño el ojo

-0_0u esta bien –dijo Naruto –a que hora?

-a las seis

-hum…yo le digo

-gracias, adiós

-adios sakura

Naruto se dirigió a su casa y entro

-naru-chan ya volviste –le dijo su cuñado Itachi (ita: pues cuantos cuñados tiene que tienes que poner el nombre. Au: jaja quien sabe, capaz que tiene un amante. Ita: cállate. Au: no me callo. Dei: chicos que pasa. Ita: ya viste lo que dijo, que tenias amantes TT_TT. Dei: sabes que no es cierto, solo te quiero a ti ^_^. Au: eso dicen todos. Ita: TT_TT. Dei: ¬¬)

-si, hola

-hola, y Sasuke?

-se quedo en la escuela…de maid

Itachi se solto a reir. Deidara oyo y salio de la cocina

-que pasa? –dijo abrazando a su esposo

-que Sasuke es maid, jaja –le respondió Itachi

-por que Naruto? –dijo Deidara también a punto de reir

-le pidieron que limpiara unas mesas, por llegar tarde a la clase

-como que llego tarde? –le dijo Deidara –si se fueron temprano

-es que se quedo a platicar con sakura-chan

-ah, yo también llegaba tarde a clases por eso –dijo Itachi, recibiendo un golpe de su esposo en castigo

Itachi se sobo

-pero era por que hablaba contigo –dijo mirando molesto a su rubio

-hum…-dijo Deidara –Naruto vete a cambiar para que comas –dijo enojado

"malditos cambios de humor" pensó Naruto

-si capitán –dijo y se fue esquivando un florero que le había aventado su hermano

Ya en su habitación se cambio y saco su diario. Dejo de sonreir, no estaba de animos para hacerlo cuando no lo miraba nadie.

Empezó a escribir

_Me alegra verlo feliz con esa persona, pero me duele pensar que mi amor no es correspondido. Lo amo, no puedo evitarlo, pero tengo que olvidarlo, por mi bien y el de el._

Después bajo y puso su cara alegre. Sasuke ya había llegado

-hola maid –le dijo para molestarlo

Sasuke lo miro furioso

-USURATONKACHI –le grito

Naruto lo miro divertido y se sento a comer

-ha por cierto, sakura me dijo que hoy fueras a su casa para que te cobre por no haberla llamado ayer, a las seis.

-hum

Después de comer, Sasuke hizo su tarea, ya que tendría la tarde "ocupada"

Naruto salio con sus amigos Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino y Neji al cine.

Volvió en la madrugada, entro a la casa sin hacer ruido, pero al irse a su habitación se dio cuenta de que la habitación del azabache estaba abierta, no había nadie

-ya entiendo como se las iba a pagar –suspiro y se dirigió a su cuarto

Al dia siguiente se fue solo al escuela.

Miro llegar a Sasuke poco después

-hola dobe –le dijo el azabache

-hola teme –le respondió serio lo que asombro al azabache, el siempre le sonreía al saludarlo –Itachi y Deidara se preocuparon anoche

-hum…estuve ocupado

-supongo que si –dijo y miro hacia en frente

No entendía la actitud del rubio, jamás se había comportado asi, bueno jamás había faltado a dormir a su casa

-oye dobe –le dijo cuando iban a su casa después de la escuela –estas enojado por algo

-no –le dijo aun serio

-seguro?

-si

Entonces llego la pelichicle

-hola amor –le dice a Sasuke y -hola Naruto

-sakura –saluda Naruto –te veo en la casa –le dijo a Sasuke

-esta bien, oye vamos a ir el viernes al parque con los chicos?

-si _Uchiha _–Sasuke lo miro sorprendido.

No lo había llamado asi desde el incidente

Naruto se dirigió a su casa y entro serio

-hola Naru-chan –lo saludo su cuñado

-hola ita-chan

-te sientes mal?

-no, por que lo preguntas?

-por tu actitud, pareces triste

-estoy bien

-seguro?

-si

-bueno

Naruto se dirigió a su cuarto y no salio en toda la tarde. Deidara se preocupo. Pero cuando trato de hablar con el le dijo que no tenia nada

Después de eso la actitud de Naruto cambio. Se hizo serio, sus amigos trataban de animarlo al igual que su hermano e Itachi. No sabían que le pasaba, pero entendía que no se los quisiera decir. Los únicos que hacían hacían reir a Naruto eran todos sus amigos. bueno, casi todos…

Desde ese dia Naruto se había alejado de Sasuke, enfocándose en Gaara, su segundo mejor amigo. Se cambio de lugar en el salón y se sento a lado de este.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso y trato de resolver sus asuntos con el chico, preguntándole que tenia pero no obtuvo mas que un "no tengo nada" por parte del rubio

Pero no se daba por vencido. Le haría revelar a Naruto que era lo que tenia.

Un dia decidió acorralarlo

Se encontraban en la casa solos ya que Deidara e Itachi habían ido al doctor a la revisión de Deidara

-dobe ahora tu y yo vamos a hablar –le dijo Sasuke a Naruto que estaba en su cuarto

-no tenemos nada de que hablar –dijo Naruto serio

-eso es mentira, desde hace unos días tienes una actitud de porquería conmigo, dime la razón, por que estas enojado?

-no te importa

-claro que me importa

-no

-eres mi mejor amigo

-ese es el problema –susurro Naruto en voz baja pero Sasuke lo oyo

-como puede ser eso un problema usuratonkachi

-no entiendes nada –murmuro el uzumaki

-pues explicame

-no

-por que no?

-una vez que lo haga jamás será igual

-Naruto, ya nada es igual, date cuenta

-Sasuke…yo…no lo dire

-Naruto dimelo…por favor

-es que

-al menos asi sabre porque ya no me hablas

-como quieras, yo…yo…

-tu que

-yo…te amo

Sasuke lo miro sorprendido

-Naruto…yo…

-no digas nada –dijo Naruto –solo caya, yo se que eres feliz con sakura

-…-

-ahora dejame solo por favor –Naruto había empezado a llorar

Como oyo que la puerta se cerraba creyo que Sasuke había salido pero entonces sintió que lo sujetaban por la espalda

-que demonios crees que haces? –dijo Naruto molesto

-te abrazo no ves?

-sueltame

-crei que era lo que querías

-tu tienes novia –dijo Naruto molesto –y es una buena chica

-olvidate de ella por un momento y dejate llevar mi kitsune

Naruto se sorprendió, le estaba diciendo acaso que iba a estar con el?

-sasu…Sasuke –dijo ahora nervioso

Sasuke lo arrasto a la cama y empezó a acariciar su pecho debajo de la camiseta, se la fue quitando

El pecho del rubio era ahora, cínicamente recorrido por las curiosas manos del moreno, quien no se detenía, al contrario, acariciaba con mayor ímpetu al notar como Naruto mordía su labio inferior con el afán de no gemir.

Llegando a uno de los pezones, al cual rodeo con sus labios jugueteando.

La espalda arqueada era no mas que una deliciosa muestra de lo bien que sentía las caricias propinadas hasta ahora en su pecho y partes circunvecinas.

Las frías manos del ojinegro descendieron al igual que su cuerpo, tirando de un solo jalón del pantalón naranja que llevaba el rubio, llevándose entre este la _no menos_estorbosa ropa interior.

El cuerpo del rubio en todo su esplendor, se mantuvo unos minutos a gatas sobre el rubio a la altura de los pies de este, admirado de ser aquel que estuviese viendo tan bella escultura humana. Sonrió una vez más cuando Naruto posó sus manos sobre su entrepierna, mostrando un rojizo tono en sus tostadas mejillas. Una imagen sin duda, malditamente sensual.

Agachó su cuerpo y besó una de las piernas del chico tendido sobre la cama, besó la otra subiendo un poco, depositando un beso altercadamente en tanto ascendía sobre dichas extremidades. Los besos siguieron, cuando llegó hasta la parte media del cuerpo, besó la cadera, sintiendo un estremecimiento del chico bajo él. Su vista subió sin despegar sus labios de aquella acanelada piel, encontrándose con la azul mirada la cual no perdía detalle alguno de sus acciones.

Removió las manos de Naruto que seguían tapando su parte íntima, besando todo alrededor, escuchando como la respiración del Uzumaki se volvía irregular, el pecho de este subía y bajaba de manera precipitada.

Pero todo se borró de aquella mente cuando sintió una calidez rodear su sexo, envolverle de forma única, un exquisito vaivén fue el siguiente movimiento, la boca del moreno succionaba y lamía lo largo de dicha extremidad, sacándola y metiéndola una y otra vez en su húmeda boca.

–– Ahhh… Mmmfh. – un gritillo escapó de forma sonora de los labios de Naruto, mordiendo su labio inferior al escucharse tan ruidoso, pasaron lentos y tortuosos minutos llenos de placer en los que el Uchiha seguía con su trabajo y Naruto apretaba los negros cabellos con una de sus manos, queriendo sentir más de aquella calida boca.

Minutos después, no pudo evitar terminar en la boca del chico, quien ya lo veía venir. Sasuke tragó el espeso líquido y continuó su recorrido, hundiendo su lengua en el ombligo, causando con ello, cosquillas al otro, que desesperado, le tomó con ambas manos del rostro, jalándolo hasta su rostro para besarle, para enredar una vez más sus lenguas y sentir que le tenía, que lo que estaba sucediendo no era una ilusión, tampoco un sueño húmedo o alguna fantasía despierto.

–– Estamos en desventaja. – afirmó con un gracioso puchero en los labios, bajando sus manos por los hombros de la pálida piel expuesta, retirando la ropa mientras le acariciaba cada rincón expuesto ante su acto.

Los besos y toques no se hicieron esperar una vez que ambos estuvieron en la misma condición, la ropa botada por algún sitio y ellos disfrutaban de la piel contraria, intercambiando saliva de cuando en cuando, lamiendo cada parte del otro.

–– Sasuke… – murmuró sobre el oído del aludido. – Toma lo que es tuyo. – pidió de forma sugestiva y sensual.

–– Pensé que nunca lo dirías. – afirmó el moreno, dejando viajar su mano por toda la columna vertebral del rubio, deslizando la punta de sus dedos por entre las nalgas de este. Movió de forma circular su dedo medio, separando un poco las abultadas sentaderas del rubio para darse paso a la virgen entrada de este. Apenas introdujo un dedo lo removió, sacando y metiendo como si le envistiera, moviendo en círculos, preparando hasta meter un segundo intruso, la entrada poco a poco se acostumbraba a la invasión, lo que en un comienzo era molesto, terminaba por brindarle completo éxtasis.

Las manos del rubio permanecían sobre el pecho de Sasuke, ambos abrazados mientras el último se dedicaba a preparar la entrada de Naruto…

–– Ven. – dijo el moreno sacando sus dedos y sentándose, el otro dio un respingo al sentir como abandonaba la acción placentera, pero sabía que otra aún mejor se avecinaba. – Así será mejor… iremos a tu ritmo. – mencionó el Uchiha, eso sería un acto de principio doloroso para el rubio y no deseaba lastimarle mas.

Naruto comprendió y se sentó de frente al chico, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke y poco a poco se acomodó, apenas y pudo sentir la punta queriendo abrirse paso y comenzó a bajar más, sintiendo un dolor indescriptible mezclado con un fascinante placer jamás experimentado con anterioridad. Sus ojos se apretaron y decidido, de un movimiento bajó, gritando en coro al otro cuando se sintieron fundidos en uno.

–– Si serás… usuratonkashi. – bramó molesto al ver la expresión dolorosa en el rubio. – Quiero que recuerdes esto siempre, y no por que no puedas sentarte en una semana. – se quejó. Las manos del rubio apretaron los hombros ajenos, hundiendo su cabeza en la curva de ese delicioso y pálido cuello que ya había probado muchas veces en ese rato.

Pasaron un rato, la molesta sensación cedió y fue Naruto quien comenzó a subir, saliendo un poco para introducirse una vez más, sintiendo el placer recorriendo sus venas, sus ojos se cerraron ante la sensación y su cabeza se echó hacia atrás arqueando su espalda en el acto. Sasuke tomó de la cadera al chico, marcando un rítmico compás, que a ambos les estaba llevando al cielo.

Minutos de frecuentes y fuertes embestidas, Sasuke mordía un poco el cuello expuesto ante sus labios, evitando así gemir ruidosamente, mientras por parte del rubio ya no podía aguantar más los jadeos que amenazaban con llenar sus oídos y los de su _ahora_amante.

– Naruto… voy a… – trató de avisar el menor de los Uchiha, sintiendo la irrupción de la boca ajena, metiendo la lengua en su boca, besándole de forma necesitada, callando cualquier cosa que hubiese intentado decir.

Ambos terminaron, Naruto por segunda ocasión, a la par que el Uchiha en su interior. Los besos no se detuvieron, aunque sus pulmones clamaran por aire ante tanto movimiento, ellos respiraban agitados por la nariz, evitando así el separarse. Rato después Sasuke salió de aquel envolvente interior, y empezó a vestirse de espaldas al rubio

Naruto se volvió a verlo y entendió, aunque el había hecho el amor con el azabache, para este solo había sido sexo, se volvió para otro lado y empezó a llorar cuando oyo la puerta de su cuarto abrirse y cerrarse, el azabache se había ido sin siquiera dirigirle un simple "adiós"

Dos horas después Itachi toco a su puerta, el aun seguía en la cama de la misma manera.

-Naruto, quieres comer?

-no gracias Itachi estoy bien

-seguro?

-si, gracias por tu preocupación

-esta bien

Naruto no salio en todo el dia de su habitación.

Al dia siguiente sabia que tenia que ir a la escuela por lo que se paro y se cambio.

Al salir se encontró con Deidara

-hola ototo, como estas? –dijo con preocupación

-bien y tu, como esta mi sobrino –le sonrio

-esta bien, quieres desayunar?

-no, es tarde, además llevo dinero

-hum…-miro el reloj –es cierto, será mejor que te vayas, por cierto Sasuke ya se fue

-gracias –dijo Naruto serio

Camino hacia su escuela, con un poco de suerte no se encontraría a la pelirrosa. No tendría cara para verla

Pero la suerte no parecía estar de su lado, porque al llegar a la escuela Sasuke estaba en la puerta besando a su novia.

A Naruto se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas que rápidamente quito

No esperaba otra cosa asi que paso a lado de ellos como si nada

-hola Naruto –le dijo sakura al verlo, Sasuke solo lo miro de manera fría

-hola sakura

-estas bien? Pareces enfermo

-estoy bien, tengo clases adiós –dijo y se dirigió a su salón de clases

-yo también me voy –oyo que decia Sasuke

-adios Sasuke-koi, te veo en la tarde como quedamos

Naruto apretó el puño y entro a su clase

-hola Naru-chan –lo saludo un chico azabache muy parecida a Sasuke

-hola Sai-chan –dijo y se sento en asiento atrás de este, junto a un chico pelirrojo que le sonrio

-buenos días Naruto –le dijo

-hola Gaara –dijo Naruto

-estas bien –dijo

-despues te digo –Naruto vio que en ese momento Sasuke entraba .

Mas tarde al terminar la escuela Gaara y Sai acompañaron a Naruto hasta su casa, Sasuke iba mas atrás viendo a los tres de adelante con enojo.

-entonces si vas a ir a mi casa el sábado después de la fiesta de kiba Naruto? –le pregunto Gaara

-si –respondió el kitsune –ya te lo había prometido

-bien, lleva tu pijama

-claro, ni modo que duerma sin ropo Gaara –sonrio el rubio

-como te veras sin ella? –dijo Sai

-Sai –le dijo Gaara y lo golpeo –maldito pervertido

-como me gusta que se peleen –dijo Naruto riendo

-a mi me gusta hacerlos enojar –dijo Sai

-eso se nota Sai –dijo Gaara

-bueno chicos adiós –dijo Naruto que ya había llegado a su casa

-Naruto, mas tarde vamos a ver unas guitarras con Kiba y shikamaru, vienes? –dijo Sai

-esta bien Sai, a que hora

-a las seis en el centro comercial

-bueno, los veo haya

-adios entonces –dijeron ambos y se fueron.

Sasuke los miro irse de una manera poco cortes

Naruto entro a la casa seguido por Sasuke.

-hola chicos –saludo Itachi

-hola Itachi –dijo Naruto

-Itachi –dijo Sasuke y subió a su cuarto

-que le pasa?

-no lo se –dijo el rubio –voy a comer ttebayo

-esta bien, vamos

Sasuke no bajo a comer.

El rubio salio con sus amigos como había quedado y volvió con una guitarra nueva.

En la noche hizo las tareas que le quedaban

-Naruto –lo llamo Deidara de la puerta, este lo miro –voy a salir a cenar con Deidara quieres algo?

-no, estoy bien ttebayo

-bueno adiós

Naruto siguió haciendo tareas hasta que sintió que lo observaban se volvió y vio a Sasuke en la puerta

-que quieres –dijo enfadado

-nada

-entonces vete –dijo y volvió a mirar su tarea, hasta que Sasuke se le acerco y le beso el cuello

-Sasuke no! –dijo Naruto, apartando a Sasuke

Este no le hizo caso y siguió

Poco a poco Naruto se dejo llevar y volvió a acostarse con el.

Al finalizar, Sasuke se vistió y se fue a su cuarto, dejando a Naruto como la ultima vez

Al dia siguiente de nuevo vio a Sasuke con sakura.

-Sasuke vas a entrar –le dice indiferente

Este no le hace caso

-Sasuke

-callate dobe, no ves que hablo con sakura-koi –dijo y miro a sakura –ven vamos a otro lado, y no, no voy a entrar

Debía ser un masoquista para permitir que Sasuke le hiciera eso.

Sentía mucho dolor y coraje. Pero no podía sacarlo, por lo que empezó a desquitarse con sus amigos, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba mal cuando hizo llorar a Deidara

Era jueves, el y Sasuke acababan de llegar de la escuela.

-hola hermanito –dijo Deidara al rubio

Este no le contesto

-paso algo?

-no

-Naruto…

-…-

-Naruto…

-…-

-que te pasa?

-…-

-Naruto…

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO PASO NADA IMBECIL –le grito Naruto para sorpresa del rubio y de los dos pelinegros que miraban la escena –YA CALLATE

-oto..ototo…-Deidara se solto a llorar, su hermanito nunca le había gritado, Itachi lo abrazo y fulmino con la mirada a Naruto

-que demonios te pasa? El solo se preocupaba por ti –le dijo enojado –idiota

Naruto se dio cuenta de su error y salio corriendo a su habitación.

Entonces supo que debía canalizar la ira que sentía de forma correcta por lo que tomo su cuaderno de pautas y empezó a escribir una canción

Esa noche Sasuke no fue a su cuarto cosa que el rubio agradeció.

El dia siguiente paso entre el silencio de Deidara, el reproche de Itachi y el rechazo de Sasuke.

Esa tarde fue al centro comercial con Gaara y Sai ya que este quería comprar un cd.

-Naruto deberías dejar de pensar en el, solo te haces daño –le dijo Sai, ellos sabían que amaba a Sasuke

-Sai tiene razón Naruto, olvidalo, ya no eres igual, ya no sonries y ayer le gritaste a tu hermano, te esta cambiando –dijo gaara

-creen que no quiero olvidarlo? Es solo que no puedo hacerlo.

-intentalo –le dijeron ambos

Al dia siguiente Kiba le llamo para decirle que todos iban a tener que cantar una canción de su invención

Naruto pensó en cual cantar pero rechazo todas, hasta que se topo con la que había escrito la noche anterior. Tomo su guitarra, termino de componerla y decidió que seria esa

Al llegar la hora de irse a la fiesta, Naruto se cambio y tomo su cuaderno y su guitarra.

Camino hacia la casa de Kiba y entro. Sasuke también estaba invitado, solo que el llego mas tarde.

-hola Naruto-kun –le saludo hyuuga Hinata, una chica peliazul acompañada de su primo hyuuga Neji, que también era su novio.

-hola hina-chan

Se encontró con cada uno de sus amigos, pero no vio llegar a Sasuke con lo que pensó que tal vez no iria.

-bien –dijo Kiba con un micrófono en el escenario –es hora de empezar la demostración de música

Uno a uno sus amigos de la academia fueron pasando dejando a todos los demás invitados con el ojo cuadrado, esa academia era realmente buena

-ahora es el turno de Namikaze Naruto, uno de los mejores músicos de mi salón

Los invitados aplaudieron, mientras Naruto subia al escenario.

Observo a todos ahí, entonces vio al responsable de todo su dolor, Sasuke si había ido a la fiesta acompañado de sakura

-esta canción esta inspirada en una situación que estoy viviendo –dijo mirando a Sasuke, este le devolvió la mirada y puso atención

**Entraste como un rayo de luz**

**Como un aire encantador**

**Liberaste con tu hechizo**

**A mi recluso corazón**

**Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas**

**Creí en tu intención**

**No pensé que fuese un engaño**

**Ni una mentira tu amor**

**Me dices que te esta llamando**

**Te vas sin un adiós**

**Sé muy bien que harás en sus brazos**

**Dime que hago yo**

**CORO**

**Que hago con mis labios**

**Si me ruegan tus besos**

**Que hago con mis manos**

**Cuando suplican tu regreso**

**Que hago con mis noches**

**Que hago con mis días**

**Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía**

**Dime que hago yo**

**Hablamos solo cuando puedes**

**Te abrazo al esconder**

**Que no haría para tenerte**

**A mi lado al amanecer**

**Mis amigos dicen que te olvide**

**Que antes de ti no era igual**

**Antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido**

**Antes de ti no sabia amar**

**Que hago con mis labios**

**Si me ruegan tus besos**

**Que hago con mis manos**

**Cuando suplican tu regreso**

**Que hago con mis noches**

**Que hago con mis días**

**Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía**

**Dime que hago yo**

**Que hago yo**

Cuando termino de cantar todos le aplaudieron.

-otra, otra, otra –pidieron

-esta bien –accedio Naruto y canto de nuevo

**Amor…**

**Qué conveniente situación, me has conformado el corazón**

**con las migajas de tu amor…**

**Por tí, no creo en mí,**

**y aún así pides más…**

**No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mi?**

**¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?**

**Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir..**

**¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz?**

**más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…**

**Amor…**

**Si ya no existe otro adjetivo…**

**para este amor tan despectivo,**

**dime…¿qué diablos haces ya conmigo,**

**y qué hago aquí?**

**Porque**** aun así pides más…**

**No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mi?**

**¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?**

**Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir..**

**¿Quién dijo que- una mentira puede hacer feliz?**

**más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…**

**Si alguna vez me quisiste, sólo dejáme ir….**

**déjame ir….**

**No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mi?**

**¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?**

**Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir..**

**¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz?**

**más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…**

-bravo, bravo –gritaron todos y Naruto bajo del escenario

-cantaste muy bien Naru-chan –dijo Sai

-gracias, chicos quiero hablar con ustedes a solas

-esta bien –dijo Gaara –vamos afuera

Los tres salieron.

Ya afuera Naruto dijo

-chicos, me voy de konoha

-que? –dijeron ambos

-si

-por el idiota de Uchiha-bastardo? No lo merece Naruto –dijo Sai

-lo se pero tengo que hacerlo, además es una beca para juilliard, ustedes saben que siempre quise ir allí.

-Naruto…

-los voy a extrañar pero es necesario, los quiero –dijo y los abrazo

-cuando te vas –pregunto Gaara

-mañana

-tan rápido? –dijo Sai

-si, entre mas pronto mejor

-esta bien, como quieras

-tengo que irme a la casa

-adios, Naruto, a que hora te vas?

-a las ocho

-te vamos a ir a despedir al aeropuerto

-gracias chicos

Naruto se fue y alisto su maleta, la noticia de su beca le había llegado dos semanas antes, pero no la había aceptado hasta lo ocurrido con Sasuke.

Pero no le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermano.

Al dia siguiente, tomo un taxi, y se fue sin que su hermano lo supiera. Solo les dejo una carta donde les decia todo

Llego al aeropuerto, se despidió de sus amigos y se marcho

_Mientras tanto_

Sasuke se levanto temprano, no había podido dormir

Se dirigió a la cocina. Entonces vio una carta en la mesa.

_Deidara, Itachi y Sasuke_

Reconoció la letra del rubio, asi que tomo la carta y la leyó

_Chicos:_

_Lamento no decirles esto en persona, pero hace dos semanas me aceptaron en juilliard, por lo que cuando leean esta carta lo mas probable es que este de camino a america._

_Se que es feo de mi parte no habérselos dicho, pero es mejor asi, la "situación" que estaba viviendo en este momento no era muy agradable por lo que decidi irme. Mi avión sale a las ocho_

_Los voy a extrañar mucho. _

_Los quiero_

_Namikaze Naruto_

Sasuke leyó la carta y miro la hora, las ocho y media, era muy tarde.

-ITACHI, DEIDARA –grito el azabache tocando la puerta de la pareja

Itachi salio asustado

-que pasa ototo

-Naruto…Naruto se fue

-como…como que se fue –dijo Deidara temblando

-si –y les tendio la carta

Al terminarla de leer el rubio sollozo.

-se fue…se fue…mi ototo se fue… -Itachi lo recargo en su pecho mientras el lloraba –por que?

Sasuke sabia que el rubio se había ido por su culpa. Sabia que lo habita tratado mal. No pudo mirar a Deidara a los ojos por los meses siguientes.

Y sabia que no podría hacerlo hasta que el rubio volviera, pero con las llamadas que hacia era claro que no tenia intención de eso

Pasaron tres años de eso y Naruto no volvió. Hizo su vida en america y dejo en el pasado a su hermano, su cuñado y su mejor amigo. Se comprometió con una de sus compañera hyuuga Hinata y fue muy feliz

Fin?

Prologo

Diez años despues

-por dios que cansado estoy –decia Naruto al recostarse en su cama

-te dije que durmieras bien –le dijo un pelirrojo

-ya se Gaara –le reclamo el rubio –pero tenia que terminar la canción, el concierto es mañana

-por cierto, llamo tu hermano

-a si? –dijo el rubio –y que dijo?

-que iba a venir a verte

-que? –exclamo el rubio sorprendido –no lo he visto en diez años

-eso es tu culpa tu no te comunicaste con el en diez años.

-lo se ttebayo, no me lo repitas –dijo enojado

-uno se enoja cuando le dicen la verdad

-uresai* Gaara, y Sai?

-debe estar viendo a la pequeña naomi –dijo Gaara

-jaja, nunca crei ver a Sai cuidando a una bebe

-tiene que hacerlo es su hija, si no lo hace lo mato

-si naomi salio con tu carácter lo siento por Sai

-uresai

-jajaja, por cierto, mañana quien va a cuidar a la bebe?

-Temari, sabes que a ella le encanta estar con naomi.

-sí, su hija es muy linda ttebayo

-lo se, la pequeña tara es hermosa

-hum…

_En otro lugar_

-mañana te vere Naruto, después de tanto tiempo y entonces hare lo que debi haber hecho diez años atrás…

-Naruto, ya estas listo –le decia el organizador, el rubio asintió –alguien quiere verte

-gracias –Naruto termino de cambiarse, pero antes de salir vio a un rubio parado frente a el

-Deidara? –dijo

-hola ototo –le dijo su hermano feliz por verlo

Naruto abrazo a su hermano

-aniki, lamento haberme ido asi, lo siento

-no importa hermanito eso ya quedo olvidado, hablamos después, tienes que ir a escenario, por cierto tienes que conocer a Mikoto –dijo refiriéndose a la hija de Itachi y el

-si, Itachi esta aquí? –Deidara asintió –y Sasuke? –volvio a asentir

Naruto temblo, aun después de diez años, amaba a Sasuke…

Por que aunque estuvo comprometido con Hinata, este al final rompió el compromiso

La razón?

Descubrió que Hinata amaba a su primo Neji, y el a ella. Ella se había comprometido con el para olvidarlo ya que este también se había comprometido con otra persona, pero al final no pudo renunciar al amor.

Naruto al darse cuenta de esto, termino con Hinata y esta al poco tiempo esta se caso con Neji y ahora era su mejor amiga.

Pero trato de reprimir los nervios

No sabia nada acerca de la vida que Sasuke había levado hasta el momento solo que era el vocalista de una banda de rock famosa llamada akatsuki (_jaja, que mejor nombre_), lo mas probable es que se hubiera casado con sakura pero para asegurarse

-sakura también viene?

-sakura? –dijo una voz que Naruto reconoció al instante

-sasuke –dijo Naruto nervioso, estaba allí después de diez años

-hola Naruto –Sasuke le sonrio –por cierto sakura no viene conmigo, termine con ella hace diez años –dijo el pelinegro

-ah

-tengo que decirte algo Naruto

-que?

-ahora no –dijo el azabache –solo te dire que te sorprenderá

-Naruto, es hora –anuncio Gaara, Naruto se preparo

-tengo que irme –dijo Naruto

-suerte –dijo su ototo

-si, en serio te sorprendera –dijo el azabache

-gracias –dijo Naruto y miro a Sasuke –Sasuke, gracias por venir

-no lo agradezcas –dijo Sasuke sonriéndole de tal manera que el corazón del rubio se estrujo

-con ustedes –dijo el presentador en el escenario –the black angels!

Se oyeron los aplausos y Naruto salio, acompañado de Gaara, Sai, Hinata y Neji, que conformaban la banda como vocalista, baterista, guitarrista, bajista y guitarrista respectivamente

-bienvenidos hoy tocaremos varias canciones para ustedes… –hablo Naruto –pero en ese momento algo paso, la luz se fue –que pasa –le dijo a Gaara

-no tengo idea –dijo este

-Sai?

-no se –dijo el pintor

Entonces un reflector empezó a alumbrar algo al fondo del escenario, el rubio se volvió y vio a Sasuke de pie con una guitarra y un micrófono inalámbrico

El azabache hablo

-hola, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, soy el vocalista de la banda de rock akatsuki, y hoy vine aquí a decir algo que debi haber hecho hacer diez años, Naruto, se que fui un idiota por la manera que te trate, pero quiero solucionarlo, no se como hacerte saber que siento asi que lo hare de la única manera que se, con una canción…

**Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad**

**desde que te fuiste no me queda mas**

**que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento**

**Lo que mas lastima es tanta confusion**

**en cada resquicio de mi corazon**

**como hacerte a un lado**

**de mis pensamientos**

**Por ti, por ti, por ti**

**he dejado todo sin mirar atras**

**aposte la vida y me deje ganar**

**Te extraño**

**porque vive en mi tu recuerdo**

**te olvido**

**a cada minuto lo intento**

**te amo**

**es que ya no tengo remedio**

**te extraño, te olvido**

**y te amo de nuevo...( se repite)**

**He perdido todo, hasta la identidad**

**y si lo pidieras mas podria dar**

**es que cuando se ama,**

**nada es demasiado**

**Me enseñaste el limite da la pasion**

**y no me enseñaste a decir adios**

**he aprendido ahora**

**que te has marchado**

**Por ti, por ti, por ti...**

**Te extraño...**

Sasuke dejo de cantar y miro a Naruto.

Se dio cuenta de que el rubio lloraba, entonces hablo de nuevo

-lo lamento Naruto, te amo, y fui un idiota

-fuiste idiota –dijo Naruto –pero el problema es que yo también te amo –dijo y lo beso

Todos en el lugar aplaudieron...

-bien ahora volvamos al concierto –dijo Naruto –y esta canción esta dedicada a ti teme –dijo dirigiéndose a Sasuke, este sonrio

**Eres todo lo que pedía**

**Lo q mi alma vacía**

**Quería sentir**

**Eres lo que tanto esperaba**

**Lo que en sueños buscaba**

**Y que en ti descubrí**

**Tú has llegado a encender**

**Cada parte de mi alma**

**Cada espacio de mi ser**

**Ya no tengo corazón**

**Ni ojos para nadie**

**Solo para ti**

**Eres el amor de mi vida**

**El destino lo sabia**

**Y hoy te puso ante mí**

**Y cada vez que miro al pasado**

**Es que entiendo que a tu lado**

**Siempre pertenecí**

**Tú has llegado a encender**

**Cada parte de mi alma**

**Cada espacio de mi ser**

**Ya no tengo corazón**

**Ni ojos para nadie**

**Solo para ti**

**Solo para ti**

**Solo para ti**

**Solo para ti**

**Esto es en verdad**

**Lo puedo sentir**

**Se que mi lugar**

**Es junto a ti…**

**Eres todo lo que pedía**

**Lo que no conocía**

**Y que en ti descubrí.**

Al finalizar el concierto Sasuke y Naruto fueron a un hotel y aclararon las cosas y después "jugaron" un poco (dejare lo demás a su imaginación jeje)

Naruto volvió a japón y se caso con Naruto

Y vivieron….¿felices?

-SASUKE TE VOY A CASTRAR! –grito Naruto desde la sala de parto

-jeje Naruto esta enojado –dijo Itachi riendo

-oto-san, mi ojisan Naruto va a matar a mi ojisan Sasuke? –preguntaba una pequeña de tres años de edad, muy parecida a los dos Uchiha

-claro que si –la pequeña se preocupo

-uresai aniki –le dijo un muy preocupado azabache

-ya basta los dos –dijo Deidara –no ayudan

-cierto –coincidieron Sai y Gaara

-si lo va a hacer oto-chan?

-claro que no Mikoto –le dijo el rubio y la niña se tranquilizo

Entonces la doctora Tsunade salio

-como estan –dijo Sasuke literalmente saltando de su asiento

-estan bien, fue un niño, pasa Sasuke para que lo veas

Sasuke obedeció, al entrar vio al pequeño niño cargado por su "padre"

-no es hermoso Sasuke –dijo el rubio cuando su esposo se acerco a verlos

-si –beso a su esposo –gracias –el bebe tenia la piel blanca y el cabello negro como Sasuke pero tenia los ojos de Naruto

-como quieres que se llame? –pregunto el rubio mientras Sasuke cargaba al bebe

-Minato

-como mi padre? –dijo el rubio sorprendido

-si

-esta bien, hola Uchiha Minato –dijo el rubio

Sasuke lo volvió a besar

-te amo –le dijo

-y yo a ti

Ahora si tenían serian felices

Fin


End file.
